Vampire Who I Love
by Sakurai Janko
Summary: Rahasia Sungmin terbongkar saat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin ternyata adalah seorang Vampire!


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

WARNING: BoysxBoys, Yaoi, Abal. fanfiction ini saya remake dari sebuah komik jepang. Saya mengubah beberapa alur cerita demi kepentingan cerita itu sendri.

Malam.

Malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berburu. Seperti malam sebelumnya, Sungmin. Seorang vampire tetap berburu seperti biasa.

"Akh.." rintih seorang wanita yang menjadi korban Sungmin malam ini.

Sungmin sudah merobek kulit mangsanya. Ia mulai menghisap dengan liar. Malam ini Sungmin benar-benar bersemangat.

Entah sudah berapa tetes darah yang Sungmin hisap dari tubuh mangsanya malam ini.

BRUK!

Mangsa Sungmin kali ini telah tumbang. Tidak, wanita ini tidak mati. Ia hanya pingsan karena darahnya terus berkurang.

"Kau cantik. Tapi sayang aku hanya membutuhkan darah mu" ujar Sungmin.

Tap tap tap

"Sungmin hyung? Kau kah itu?" tanya seseorang. Sungmin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa manusia yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun?" batin Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan mangsanya dan Kyuhyun ditengah kegelapan malam.

OoOoO

"Lihat! Itu Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-B!" teriak siswa dan siswi yang sedang melihat pertandingan basket antar kelas.

"Aku lemas. Padahal tadi malam aku semangat sekali" ujar Sungmin. Ya~ Vampire akan melemah disiang hari.

"Hm.. tadi malam aku ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada gosip? Apa dia bisa tutup mulut? Ah.. bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu susah payah menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut" Sungmin bertanya jawab sendiri.

OoOoO

Kring! Kring!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa segera merapikan barang-baangnya, tak terkeculi Sungmin.

"Akhirnya bisa pulang juga.." ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin segera keluar dari kelasnya. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang kerumahnya. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hawa panas ini.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tapi, saat di koridor sekolah ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Hyung! Sungmin hyung!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Sial!" batin Sungmin. Sungmin segera membalikkan badannya untk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Siwon-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Begini Sungmin-hyung. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan'' ujar Siwon.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Hyung, sudah lama aku mnyukaimu. Maukah ka menjaddi kekasihku?" tanya Siwon. Tidak ada perasaan gugup dalam setiap kata yang Siwon ucapkan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan mu. Bye~" jawab Sungmin singkat. Sungmin lalu membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Siwon.

GREPP!

Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Hey! Kau tidak ada alasan untuk menolakku!" ujar Siwon sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Sungmin.

Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa melawan. Cuaca panas benar-benar membuatnya melemah.

BUGH!

Seseorang telah menendang punggung Siwon hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"APA MAUMU CHO KYUHYUN?!" ujar Siwon dengan berteriak.

"Tidak baik memaksa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihmu siwon-hyung" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Siwon tersenyum aneh. Ia berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa perlu kuantarkan pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih" ujar Sungmin.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Hyung. Apakah kau adalah Vampire?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Mata sungmin membulat.

"ssstt!" Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya agar Kyuhyun tidak berbicara dengan keras.

"Iya. Aku akan sangat merasa berterima kasih jika kau bersedia menutup mulutmu'' Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wah?! Jadi kau memang benar seorang vampire?! Hebat.." Kyuhyun berdecak kagum.

''Aku sudah sering membaca atau menonton tentang Vampire. Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan adanya Vampire" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dan sekarang kau harus percaya jika Vampire itu ada" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah Sungmin-hyung! Aku akan menutup mulut. aku pulang dulu. Annyeong"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Bocah aneh" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

OoOoO

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin kembali bersekolah seperti biasa.

"Annyeong hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Annyeong" jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Nanti pulang bersama ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Terima kasih'' jawab Sungmin ketus, seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, aku ingin kita pulang bersama agar aku bisa melindungimu" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hah? Melindungiku? Kau hanya orang biasa. Kalau maksudmu mendekatiku hanya karena rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu, sudah hentikan saja" ujar Sungmin.

"Bukan! Bukan rasa ingin tahu! Mungkin hyung sudah lupa tentang kejadian di ruang kesehatan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika aku demam saat musim panas"

"_**Bu guru? Eh?! Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa ada obat penurun panas ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka kotak obat. Dan melihat beberapa obat didalam kotak tersebut.**_

_**SREEK!**_

_**Suara tirai pembatas terbuka.**_

"_**Siapa?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sungmin**_

"_**Kenapa kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin lagi.**_

_**Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia seperti melihat seorang bidadari surga. **_

"Waktu itu, hyung menyentuh dahiku dengan tangan. Begitu dinginnya tanganmu aku sampai terkejut. Saat itu aku melihat hyung sangat lembut dan indah. Aku pikir karena demam aku sampai berhalusinasi. Sejak saat itulah aku mencari-cari sosok sungmin hyung" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Muka Sungmin memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

"Nah, karena tangan ku panas. Aku ingin mendinginkan tanganku dengan tanganmu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan dingin Sungmin.

"Tapi, kelasku dilantai 4. Sedangkan kelasmu dilantai 3 " ujar Sungmin lagi. Sungmin tak mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa! Ayo jalan" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar orang yang aneh. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Aah~ aku tidak boleh menyukai Kyuhyun" batin Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berfikir selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai" ujar Kyuhyun

"Ah.. ya. Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku" ujar Sungmin lagi.

"iya. Sama-sama. Aku kekelas dulu. Annyeong"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin terpaku melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah.."

OoOo

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

KRING! KRING!

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang lebih awal. Cih menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin.

"Tapi, nanti aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan bocah itu" Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ia akan bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Hei, osis bagian kebersihan. Bisa ambilkan alat kebersihan?" ujar sang ketua osis.

"Baiklah" ujar Sungmin

Ia menuju gudang, tempat dimana alat kebersihan diletakkan.

"Wah~ tinggi sekali. Mana bisa aku mengambilnya" ujar Sungmin. Akhirnya ia mengambil bangku untuk mengambil alat kebersihan.

"Aku pusing. Gawat, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak pergi berburu" ujar Sungmin.

BRUK!

Sungmin terjatuh.

"Kok tidak sakit?" batin Sungmin

"Kyuhyun?!" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang ada dibawahnya.

"BODOH! KENAPA DITEMPAT SEPERTI INI SENDIRIAN?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Eh, maaf"

"Padahal tidak usah menolongku, vampire tidak akan merasa sakit" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Kan, sudah ku bilang. Aku akan melindungi hyung. Aku suka hyung" ucap Kyuhun sambil megusap kepala Sungmin.

"Terima kasih" Sungmin menahan rasa malunya.

"Hei.. ada ribut apa tad? Wah! Kyu, tanganmu berdarah. Sepertinya sakit" ujar Minho, seorang teman Kyuhun.

"Bau ini.. darah Kyuhyun? Sangat harum dan manis" batin Sungmin,

SREET!

Tanpa sungmin sadari, ia menjilat tangan Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

"Sungmin hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minho.

Sungmin tersadar dan menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung bukan vampire kan? Hehehe" ujar Minho sambil tertawa.

Sungmin hanya bisa mematung. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Aku menjilat darah Kyuhyun? Darah kyuhyun sangat manis. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kyuhyun" batin Sungmin

"Su- sudahlah. Ayo kita tinggalkan ruangan ini" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau beruntung bisa dijilat Sungmin hyung!" ujar Minho lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun,

oOoOo

"Pak, saya izin ingin keruang kesehatan" ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah" ujar Guru tersebut.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kelas. Menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ruang kesehatan yang ada dilantai 3 terasa sangat jauh baginya.

GREP.

Tangan sungmin digenggam seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan mengantarkanmu keruang kesehatan"

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan. Sungmin duduk dikasur yang ada.

"Kyu. maaf, karena aku jadi menyukaimu" ujar Sungmin. Sungmin tak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap dinding ruang kesehatan.

"Kemarin kau takut bukan? Aku juga. Aku juga takut pada diriku ini, aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku akan melukaimu. Jadi, lebih baik kita jangan bertemu lagi" ujar Sungmin sambil menahan air matanya.

"apa-apaan kau bicara seenaknya. Aku juga suka pada mu!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh" ujar Sungmin. Kali ini air matanya benar-benar jatuh.

"Kita saling suka. Jadi kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa.. nanti aku hanya bisa minum darah Kyuhyun saja. Sekarang pun aku sudah haus darahmu. Aku jadi aneh" Ujar Sungmin.

BRUKK!

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga punggung Sungmin menyentuh tembok.

"Jadi aneh pun tidak apa" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Mencium Sungmin dengan paksa dan kasar. Karena mencium dengan kasar, bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak.

"Darah Kyuhyun masuk dalam diriku. Panas, manis. Terpuaskan sepenuhnya" batin Sungmin.

Satu bulan kemudian.

"Permisi. Aku kekurangan darah. Biarkan aku istirahat disini" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidur disalah satu tempat tidur diruang kesehatan.

"Kyuhyun.. maaf ya. Selalu saja begini. Gara-gara enak, aku jadi meminum darahmu terlalu banyak" ujar Sungmin. Sungmin duduk disebelah tampat Kyuhyun tidur.

"Tidak apa. Itu artinya kau sangat menyukaiku kan?'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan Senyumnya.

"Hyung-hyung! Cium aku lagi. Jika, hyung menciumku aku akan memaafkanmu" ujar Kyuhyun sembil menunjununjuk bibirnya.

Muka Sungmin memerah.

"Ayo-ayo cepat cium aku" Kini Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya agar Sungmin mau menciumnya.

"Iya, iya" jawab Sungmin. Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun untuk meciumnya.

"_Dan inilah pacarku. Cho Kyuhyuh. Pacarku yang tampan dan juga enak"_

END.

Hohoho. FF Yaoi pertama saya XD gimana? Yaa.. walaupun ini remake dari komik jepang yang judulnya ½ Love. Karya Kayoru :3.

Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah, hoho XD. Dan maaf jika ada banyak typo(es) =.= maklum saya ratu dari segala ratu typo XD

Tetap review yaa~~

TERIMAKASIH^^

-himsensungmin-


End file.
